A non-contact ignition control device of an internal combustion engine has been proposed in which an operation of the internal combustion engine is continued through a spark generated at an ignition plug at a controlled predetermined timing on the basis of an induced electromotive force induced in synchronization with rotation of the internal combustion engine, while the internal combustion engine is led to misfire control by a stop-switch operation so as to automatically stop the internal combustion engine (Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2000-24054.9).
FIG. 6 is a block diagram conceptually illustrating such a related-art non-contact ignition control device of an internal combustion engine. In FIG. 6, a CDI-type ignition control circuit 52 and an ignition circuit 53 are connected in order to a generation coil 51, and a normally-open stop switch 54 is connected in parallel with the generation coil 51.
This stop switch 54 maintains an open state during operation of the internal combustion engine, and if the internal combustion engine is misfired and its operation is stopped, the switch is closed by manual operation. When the stop switch 54 is stopped, both terminals of the generation coil 51 are short-circuited, power supply to an ignition control circuit 52 and the like is stopped, and ignition of the internal combustion engine is also stopped.
The internal combustion engine is widely used as a power source for working machines such as a spraying machine, a pesticide spraying machine, a lawn mower and the like, and operation of the machines can be stopped by misfire control of the internal combustion engine by the ignition control circuit 52 at a closing operation of the stop switch 54.
In the above working machines, the stop switch 54 is provided together with a pump in the spraying machine, a blower in the pesticide spraying machine, a rotary blade in the lawn mower and the like at a position such that it can be stopped by hand, away from the generation coil 51.
The generation coil 51, the ignition control circuit 52 and the like might be made into a resin mold for the purpose of size reduction and unit formation of the non-contact ignition device of the internal combustion engine and housed in a plastic casing with a part of or the whole of a main body of the spraying machine and the like.
The stop switch 54 and a part of wiring that connects the stop switch 54 are installed outside the casing in order to enable a switching operation. Thus, at least a terminal (connector terminal in general) of the stop switch 54 is exposed to the outside of the casing.